


Outer Banks Drabble Collection

by thistreasurehunter



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boneyard party, Butt Plugs, Control, Dirty Talk, Disney World, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Edging, Fighting and making up, Getting Together, Humor, JJ is excited, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Pope is a good boy, Pope is distracted, Power Play, Road Trip, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, bottom!JJ, bottom!Pope, dom!JJ, suggestive licking, top!JJ, top!Pope, well that escalated fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Just a collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles. The ratings will vary depending on the chapter.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a follower milestone over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter), so I'm doing some dialogue drabbles and moodboards to mark the occasion (for more info, see [here](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624742900591443968/thistreasurehunter100-dialogue-drabbles-and)). Feel free to [send me a prompt/request!](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/ask)

Pope: Um, yeah, there.

Pope: *pauses*

Pope: Ooh, and that too.

Pope: *chews bottom lip*

Pope: **You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.**

JJ: *raises eyebrow*

Pope: *hums absently*

Pope: Hey, J, can you pass me that, please?

JJ: *passes highlighter*

Pope: Thanks. Yeah, that’s the bit, just there. Yes.

JJ: Do you realise you’re talking dirty to that textbook?

Pope: *frowning* What?

JJ: *mimicking* _Ooh, yeah, there! Just there! Yes! That feels so good!_

Pope: I never said it felt good!

JJ: You might as well have. Anyway: you know you always look so much better when I mark you up?? That’s some highly sexualised annotation, dude.

Pope: Oh.

JJ: Yeah, though so.

Pope: *swallows*

JJ: Is that a highlighter in your pocket? Or are you just really happy to see _these revision guides._

Pope: Shut up.

JJ: Hey, I don’t mean to third wheel, man. If you need a moment alone with your textbooks, you only have to say.

Pope: Again, shut up.

JJ: Make me.

Pope: *pushes him down onto the bed* You know, my textbook isn’t the only thing that looks better after I’ve marked it up…

JJ: *grinning and tilting his neck* Hmmm, I knew I’d heard that line somewhere before…


	2. Because I can't sleep without you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.
> 
> (Although, at what point does a drabble become a ficlet?? 🤔)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a follower milestone over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter), so I'm doing some dialogue drabbles and moodboards to mark the occasion (for more info, see [here](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624742900591443968/thistreasurehunter100-dialogue-drabbles-and)). Feel free to [send me a prompt/request!](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/ask)

Pope: *angrily* I still can’t believe you did that.

JJ: *sighs sadly*

Pope: *slams bedroom door behind them* It was so stupid! Seriously JJ, what did you think was going to happen?!

JJ: Look, Pope…

Pope: *gets into bed* No! Don’t “look Pope” me! I just wish you’d use your brain more!

JJ: *gets in beside him* Pope, please – I don’t know what you want me to say? I’ve already apologised. Repeatedly, I might add. *Pope glares, JJ moves on quickly* I’ve cleaned up the mess. I’ve ordered a replacement online. I’ve promised I won’t ever do anything like that again. I don’t know what else I can do! I just want you to stop being mad at me.

Pope: But that’s what you said last time, JJ. And yet here we are again.

JJ: Wait up! This was nothing like that!

Pope: It boiled down to you deciding to do something reckless and dangerous, things getting broken and you almost getting hurt! It’s exactly like this! I’m just tired of it, JJ! If me being angry with you for a bit will make you think twice about doing something so stupid ever again, then I’ll just keep being mad at you for a long as it takes for it to sink in! *turns his back to face the other way*

JJ: Fine. *throws back the covers*

Pope: *rolling his eyes* Oh, a hissy fit, that’s definitely going to makes things much better.

JJ: *grabs pillow and spare blanket*

Pope: *turning* Oh, very mature.

JJ: *stomps to the door*

Pope: *raising his voice* That’s not going to help!

JJ: *in a loud voice* You’re not the only one who’s tired, Pope! I can’t stand this! I don’t want to fight. I’m going to sleep on the couch. A little space might help.

Pope: *shouting* That won’t help at all!

JJ: *loudly* Why not?!

Pope: *shouting loudly* **Because I can’t sleep without you here!!**

JJ: *blinks*

Pope: *deflates* Please, JJ. Please get back into bed.

JJ: *gets back into bed*

Pope: *in a small voice* I don’t want you to go. I never want you to go.

JJ: *pulls Pope into a hug* I really am sorry, you know.

Pope: *sighs* I know. *runs fingers through JJ’s hair* The thought of you doing something and getting yourself hurt just scares me so much.

JJ: I promise I’ll be careful next time.

Pope: *frowning*

JJ: *backtracking* I mean – I promise I won’t make any more bad choices and put myself in danger ever again.

Pope: Better.

JJ: Good. Are we okay then?

Pope: *sighing and resting his head on JJ’s chest* Yes, J, we’re okay. I will still get mad with you if you ever dare do something so dangerous again though. But only because I love you so much.

JJ: *holding Pope close* I can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


	3. When we get home, I’m going to cuff you to the bed and go down on you all night until my jaw is sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a follower milestone over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter), so I'm doing some dialogue drabbles and moodboards to mark the occasion (for more info, see [here](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624742900591443968/thistreasurehunter100-dialogue-drabbles-and)). Feel free to [send me a prompt/request!](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/ask)

Pope: He was flirting with you.

JJ: *scoffing* No he wasn’t!

Pope: *scowling* Yeah, he was. He kept touching your arm and looking at your lips.

JJ: Don’t be silly.

Pope: *narrowing his eyes* And you kept laughing at all his jokes.

JJ: Well he was funny.

Pope: Oh my God! You fancied him!

JJ: What?! That’s rubbish.

Pope: You did! You were flattered by his attention. _And_ you fancied him.

JJ: *smirking* Babe, are you _jealous_?

Pope: Oh, you’re asking for it…

JJ: Oh yeah?

Pope: Yeah. I think I need to remind you who the real man in your life is.

JJ: *eyes twinkling* Oh really? How are you going to do that?

Pope: Well, **when we get home, I’m going to cuff you to the bed and go down on you all night until my jaw is sore.** And I’m not going to let you cum until I say. Just you wait… I’m going to leave you hard and desperate and pleading. You’re going to be sweating and shaking and begging me to let you finish. And just when you think I’m finally going to let you… I’m going to pull back and make you wait some more. Sweetheart, I’m going to tease you until it fucking hurts. And when I finally let you cum, you’re going to scream my name so loud that everyone is going to know exactly who you belong to and who made you feel that OH MY GOD! KIARAH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?!

Kie: *grimacing* Too fucking long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


	4. Well, if you can’t sleep… how about we have sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a follower milestone over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter), so I'm doing some dialogue drabbles and moodboards to mark the occasion (for more info, see [here](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624742900591443968/thistreasurehunter100-dialogue-drabbles-and)). Feel free to [send me a prompt/request!](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/ask) Update: requests now closed.

*Phone rings*

JJ: *groggily* Hello?

Pope: *apologetically* Oh sorry! Were you sleeping?

JJ: *voice still a little husky* Yeah, but no worries. I’d rather talk to you.

Pope: I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry. I just…. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to hear your voice.

JJ: *concerned* What’s up, baby?

Pope: *sighing* Eugh! It’s just… it’s this assignment… It’s really taking it out of me. I’ve only just got back from the library and my brain hasn’t had time to switch off yet.

JJ: Dude, you’ve got to take better care of yourself! It’s the middle of the night! You shouldn’t have been working so late!

Pope: *slowly* I know… I just need to get this done.

JJ: But you also need to sleep, man!

Pope: I don’t think I can, I just feel so wired…

JJ: *pauses* **Well, if you can’t sleep… how about we have sex?**

Pope: Um…. babe?

JJ: *quickly* Phone sex, obviously.

Pope: Oh, I’m not sure…?

JJ: Come on, baby… Let me make you feel *stretching the word out* good…

Pope: You’re a bad influence, you know that?

JJ: You have mentioned that once or twice…

Pope: So how do we do this? Hang on, what is it they say… *in a low voice* What are you wearing?

JJ: *in a mock sultry voice* Umm, baby… yeah… you wanna know what I’m wearing… yeah, I bet you do… well, I’ll tell you… I’m wearing a snapback and cargo boots…. And nothing else…

Pope *laughing* You’re ridiculous!

JJ: *still in a joke sexy-voice* Oh, yeah, sounds like someone thinks they can do better than that, well *fake groan* I’d like to see them take the lead…

Pope: *huffing a laugh* Okay, okay… *pauses* If I was with you right now, I’d crawl over you, I’d take that hat off your head and run my fingers through your hair. Then I’d pull you forwards and kiss you.

JJ: *swallows* Oh yeah, then what?

Pope: I’d suck on your neck and kiss all the way down your chest...

JJ: *shuffling* Un huh…

Pope: *sound of a zipper* Umm, then I’d take you in my mouth and I’d suck you just the way you like…

JJ: *sound of slapping skin* Oh, Pope…

Pope: Ooh, and then… *breathing deeply* and then I’d lube up my fingers and push them inside you…

JJ: *low whine* Oh, fuck… Pope…

Pope: And then, *grunts* I’d turn you over, line myself up and push inside you.

JJ: * sound of slapping gets louder* Oh, fuck Pope! I’m… *gasps* oh, I’m fingering myself thinking about your cock… So big… I’m so full…

Pope: *panting* Oh, yeah, J… Fuck! You’re so tight… such a good boy…

JJ: *strangled noise* Oh, Pope!

Pope: Yeah baby?

JJ: *slapping sound gets faster* Ooh, Pope, ooh I’m close…

Pope: *grunts* Me too, baby, me too…

*heavy breathing*

*wet slap of skin*

JJ: *gasping* Oh, Pope! I’m gonna… I’m gonna…

Pope: Cum for me baby…

*fast slapping*

*strangled cry*

JJ: Fuck, yes!

*grunts and gasps*

Pope: Oh, J, oh you sound so fucking sexy when you lose it. Oh, yes, oh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming… Oh fuck! *breaks off with a cry*

*loud panting*

JJ: *happily* Well fuck! That was hot!

Pope: *slightly breathless* Yeah… Actually, that was just what I needed. Thank you, baby… *yawns* I think I can finally sleep now…

JJ: *absently* Yeah, me too…

*two soft thunks*

Pope: What was that?

JJ: *yawning* Oh, just my boots.

Pope: Jeez, you were being serious!

JJ: *laughing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


	5. A consistent pain in my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.

JJ: * eagerly * Are we nearly there yet?

Pope: *sighing* Funnily enough, babe, the answer is the same as the last time you asked… five minutes ago.

JJ: *bouncing slightly in his seat* Arghh! I’m just SO EXCITED!

Pope: I know, sweetie. But asking the same question every five minutes makes you sound like a child.

JJ: *eyes bright* But Pope! We’re going to DISNEY WORLD! I don’t care if I sound like a child – I _feel_ like a child! 

Pope: *huff of laughter*

JJ: *settling back and raising an eyebrow* Anyway, **I’m nothing if not consistent.**

Pope: *rolling his eyes* **Yeah, a consistent pain in my ass.**

JJ: *under his breath* That’s not what you were saying last night…

Kie: *from the driver’s seat* Guys!

JJ: *grinning* Ooh, Mama’s mad…

Sarah: *from the front* Hey, JJ! And yeah, just because you whisper, don’t think we can’t all hear you. We’re in the same car, you know?

John B: *wearily from the back seat* Well just be glad you two only have to overhear them. At least you don’t have to see where JJ’s hand is right now.

JJ: *from the back middle seat* Shut up, dude!

*the girls turn to look then snap their heads back quickly*

Sarah: *cheeks pink* Oh my!

Kie: *exasperatedly* Boys!

John B: *staring determinedly out of the window* And yet, and yet… he still hasn’t moved his hand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested... I will be writing an AU fic about the gang going on vacation to Disney World. I'll publish it in my [**What If...**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838089) series.


	6. You take my fingers so well, don’t you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine a few separate prompts: "You take my fingers so well, don’t you?" - "I bet all our neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are" - "So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it!"

[The Boneyard]

Ben, a guy from The Cut: … and then we were paddling out, right…

Pope: *distractedly* Uu huh?

Ben: …and we’d just been wiping out all day…

Pope: *eyes following JJ on the other side of the bonfire* Oh, yeah?

Ben: …but then we hit this surge…

Pope: *God, he’s so sexy*

Ben: …hit it just right…

Pope: *just look at his hands playing with his hair, he’s doing it on purpose, he fucking knows how much that turns me on*

Ben: …just awesome…

Pope: *those shorts make his butt look cute*

Ben: …best in ages…

Pope: *his shoulders look super broad in that tee… and it makes his waist look so slim…*

Ben: How about you?

Pope: *fuck, I want to wrap my legs around that waist*

Ben: Dude?

Pope: *and just let him fuck me silly*

Ben: *shoving him lightly* Pope, dude? You okay?

Pope: *startling* Huh? What? Oh yeah! Sounds awesome man!

Ben: *sighing* Yeah, right, whatever dude. Catch you ‘round. *wanders away*

Pope: *apologetically, calling after him* Hey, sorry man! I didn’t mean…

JJ: *a deep voice in Pope’s ear* Just can’t keep your eyes off me, can you?

Pope: *jumping* Fuck! JJ! You scared me!

JJ: *in a low voice* I asked you a question.

Pope: *swallowing* No, but it’s hardly fair when you…

JJ: *cutting him off* Ah! Good boys only speak when they’re spoken to.

Pope: *looking down and nodding obediently* Yes, JJ.

JJ: Good boy. Now, tell me… what was so distracting that you couldn’t finish that conversation?

Pope: *quietly* You.

JJ: *smugly* What about me?

Pope: *a little shyly* Your hands… and your shoulders… and *swallows* your waist.

JJ: *eyes dark and hooded* Go on…

Pope: *quietly, cheeks going red* I was thinking about how I wanted to wrap my legs around your waist... and give myself to you. Let you fuck me senseless.

JJ: *growling* Right. Time to go home.

Pope: *scrambling to follow him as JJ strides off*

*******************************************

[Their bedroom in the tiny, one-bed house they’d just started renting together]

JJ: *between dirty kisses* You were just so desperate for me, weren’t you?

Pope: Yes, JJ!

JJ: You couldn’t even have a normal conversation without thinking of my cock, could you?

Pope: No, JJ.

JJ: And about how much you needed it…

Pope: *panting* I need it so much!

JJ: Well you better take my fingers, like a good boy, so you’re nice and ready for me.

Pope: *breathily* Yes, JJ! *pushing back* Oh, yes!

JJ: *adoringly* Look at you… **You take my fingers so well, don’t you?** Such a good boy…

Pope: *whimpering*

JJ: Let me hear you.

Pope: *gasping* Oh, God, JJ! That’s so good. Oh, please! Please!

JJ: Louder!

Pope: *voice rising* I’m ready. Please, JJ! I’m ready for your cock!

JJ: Louder!

Pope: *wailing* Fuck! JJ! Fuck me! Please! I need you to fuck me!

JJ: Oh, yes, baby! So needy… so impatient… what are all our new neighbors going to think of you? **I bet they can all hear you… I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are!**

Pope: *whining and pressing back* Oh, JJ, please, please…

JJ: **So desperate for it, aren’t you?** *lining himself up* **Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it!** *pushes in*

Pope: OH YES! JJ!

JJ: *breathing deeply and looking down reverently* Just look at you. Perfect. You look so pretty impaled on my cock. *starts thrusting very slowly*

Pope: *incoherent noises of pleasure*

JJ: Just look at you… my good boy… is this what you needed?

Pope: Yes, JJ!

JJ: What do good boys say when they get what they asked for?

Pope: *panting* Thank you!

JJ: Again!

Pope: Oh, fuck! Thank you, JJ! *grunts* Thank you for fucking me… *high pitched keening* Oh, thank you for giving me your cock…

JJ: *sweetly* You’re welcome, darling. *looking down hungrily* Now… Are you ready…?

Pope: *desperately* Yes, yes, yes please…

JJ: Well then… *smug grin* better hold on… *snaps his hips and starts thrusting properly*

Pope: *loud wail*

*grunting and swearing and the banging of a headboard*


	7. Dammit, now all I can think about is licking your cock like this damn ice cream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Outer Banks dialogue drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original prompt was "Dammit, now all I can think about is you licking my cock like that damn ice cream" but I decided to change it around slightly.

Pope: Eugh, I’m hardly going to have any time at all this week *lick*

JJ: *stares distractedly*

Pope: Between my assignment, *lick* my shift in the shop, *lick* and promising John B I’d help him with the HMS Pogue, *lick* there’s just no time left! *lick*

JJ: *stares*

Pope: And on top of all that, my dad wants me to do some deliveries tomorrow! *lick, lick*

JJ: *stares*

Pope: You could help, you know. *lick, slurp, lick*

JJ: *stares and swallows*

Pope: What do you think? *long lick*

JJ: *croakily* Are you trying to bribe me?

Pope: *looks confused* What?

JJ: *gestures at the ice-cream*

Pope: *stares back blankly*

JJ: You know… *makes suggestive licking motions*

Pope: *blushes and looks shocked*

JJ: *eyes wide* Oh. Right. So, you weren’t trying to bride me with a blow job?

Pope: *splutters*

JJ: *looking uncomfortable* Umm, yeah, probably best you just forget I said that. For the sake of friendship, you know… *trails off*

Pope: *slowly* Um, yeah, so… what was I saying? Busy, busy, deliveries, umm… *trails off, staring into the middle distance*

JJ: *concerned* Pope, you okay?

Pope: *shaking his head in frustration* **Dammit, now all I can think about is licking your cock like this damn ice cream!**

JJ: *stares at Pope*

Pope: *stares at JJ*

JJ: *slowly* So……. wanna try?

Pope: *quickly* Hell yes!

JJ: *grins*

Pope: *sinks to his knees and goes to throw his half-eaten ice cream away*

JJ: Hey, are you not going to finish that?

Pope: *grinning* Think I’ll stick to the real thing, thanks.

JJ: I’ll have it.

Pope: *rolls eyes and hands the ice cream up to him* This better not all have been a scheme to steal my ice cream! *quirks a grin*

JJ: *smirking* Dammit! You’ve discovered my hidden agenda! I mean, I can’t think what else I get out of this…? *looks down, takes a lick, raises his eyebrow and unzips his fly*


	8. I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outer Banks dialogue drabble collection.

JJ: Oh, yeeess!

Pope: *lick, lick*

JJ: Oh, Pope!

Pope: *lick, suck*

JJ: Oh, yeah.

Pope: *click of a cap, wet squeeze*

JJ: Oh, yes, Pope!

Pope: *tongue swirling, finger circling*

JJ: Oh, oh, oh!

Pope: *sucking and pressing*

JJ: Fuck, yes, Pope!

Pope: *speeding up*

JJ: Yes, yes, yes, oh, so close!

Pope: *slows down*

JJ: *writhing and squirming* Oh no, oh please, Pope! Not again!

Pope: *smug grin*

JJ: *panting and sweating*

Pope: *slow lick*

JJ: Nggh…

Pope: *teasing suck*

JJ: Ahhh! *thighs trembling*

Pope: *feather-light flicks over the slit in the tip*

JJ: Oh, oh, oh…

Pope: *shuffling, drawer opening, rummaging*

JJ: *deep breathing*

Pope: *slow lick*

JJ: Pope…

Pope: *wet squeeze, thumbs spreading cheeks, push of silicone*

JJ: Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Pope: *click of button, low buzzing*

JJ: Fuck, yes, Pope! Oh, that’s fucking good! Yes, oh, yes!

Pope: *long hard sucks*

JJ: *panting* Ngggh… Pope! Oh, it feels so good. Oh, I’m going to… oh yes, I’m going to… I’m going to… Oh, oh, oh...

Pope: *wet pop, sucking stops, buzzing continues*

JJ: *desperate moaning*

Pope: *in a low growl right into JJ’s ear* Listen to me: **I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to.** Do you understand me? You do not have permission to finish. You are not allowed to let go. Yeah, your stomach might be swooping, your legs might be shaking, this butt plug might be vibrating right against your prostate, your balls might feel so tight and heavy you can barely stand it and your dick might be so hard – so painfully hard - you feel like you could explode, but you do - not - have - permission - to shoot your load yet. You can only cum when I say you can cum. If you feel like you’re about to cream, you better hold back. Don’t you dare let yourself tip over the edge. I am in charge. You do not get to decide. I am in complete control of your pleasure. Okay?

JJ: *weak nod, legs shaking, hips straining, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut*

Pope: *slowly licks the shell of JJ’s ear while one finger gently circles the very tip of JJ’s cock* Not yet...

JJ: *grunting, panting*

Pope: *pressing against the base of the but plug* Not yet...

JJ: Ahh, ahh, ahh, ohh…

Pope: *lips hovering over JJ’s cock* Look at me.

JJ: *looks down*

Pope: *eyes connect, pauses, then* Now! *takes JJ into his mouth*

JJ: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, fuuuuuuuck!!!

Pope: *sucking and swallowing and smiling*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr here](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/).


	9. Shut up and take your pants off

Pope: *spills a full glass of water in his lap* Oh no! Oh, that’s just my luck! On the one day I decide to wear denim! I’m just going to be wet and uncomfortable all night now. *more grumbling*

JJ: *rolling his eyes at Pope’s fussing* Just hang them over the back of a chair outside, they’ll soon dry off.

Pope: *a little sharply* I can’t, though, can I? Because I haven’t got any others to change into! *continues grumbling*

JJ: Dude, enough with the belly aching! **Just shut up and take your pants off!**

Pope: I can’t do that!

JJ: Seriously man, it’s only us here and I don’t care. How different is it to just sitting in swim shorts anyway? We’re just going to be playing Smash Bros. Kie’s working tonight, so she’s not just going to walk in if that’s what you’re worried about.

Pope: No, it’s not that. It’s just… *indistinct mumbling*

JJ: What? Didn’t catch that.

Pope: *looks down and avoids eye contact* I said *quietly* I’m not wearing any underwear.

JJ: *smirking* Kinky fucker! Didn’t think you lived so dangerously man! I mean, you know I go commando, but I didn’t expect it of you!

Pope: Oh, shut up!

JJ: *laughing*

Pope: Eugh, wet _and_ humiliated. What a fun evening.

JJ: *still grinning* Dude, what I said before still stands. I don’t care. Just whip out the tootsie roll, hang your pants up to dry and let’s play.

Pope: *spluttering* I can’t play with you while I’m naked!

JJ: *raising an eyebrow* Would it help if I was equally naked?

Pope: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure J.

JJ: *drops his pants*

Pope: Fucking hell! JJ! I was joking!

JJ: *staring into Pope’s eyes* Oh, come on Pope, let’s just get on with it.

Pope: *swallowing and trying very hard to keep his eyes on JJ’s face* Get on with what, exactly?

JJ: *with a twinkle in his eye* Smashing, obviously.

Pope: *pauses, then - maintaining eye contact - unzips and drops his pants*

**Later:**

Kie: *walking into the room* Hey guys, I got off my shift early so I… OH MY GOD!! What have I just walked in on?!?

JJ: *grinning from his position on the sofa* Just two bros smashing, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
